The Multicolored War
by Llewxamrolyat
Summary: After the events of the final book, Ruby and co get kidnapped and taken to an island to fight a war
1. Chapter 1

The darkest minds

 _ **This is my first story. if you like it please add a review and i will add more ;)**_

 **Ruby**

 **20**

 **Orange**

Three days ago Liam picked me up, with Zu, Vida and chubs. We were traveling to New York for a while.

It took a lot of promises and compromises to convince my parents to let me go. Even though I am 20 the psi laws require it.

We were listening to a song while chubs and vida had a argument about where to spend the night. All of a sudden Zu shot up like a bullet. "What's wrong Zu" Liam asked.

There was a crackle sound and the car stopped. All our phones died, and Zu collapsed.

In moments the car was thrown in the air and slammed back down.

I went to grab the gun but vida got it first. We ran out of the car to find a ring of teens, with colored war paint(marking their ability)and wearing the same color clothes, all staring at us. They all began whispering among themselves.

Then a short man pushed through the crowd and yelled "state your name and color". He had red paint.

"Or what" Vida yelled, being shushed by chubs.

The reds hands burst into flame and his group backed away.

Liam said " ok ok. I am Liam Stewart and a blue. This girl is Suzume she is yellow. This is Charles Meriwether, blue, and Vida, blue. And this is…"

"Ruby Daly, green." I said before Liam got us in trouble.

"The boss will be happy to see you" the red said. "Get in the truck".

"No" said Vida.

"Ok" the red said as he snapped his fingers. A blue raised his hand and a unconscious Zu flew too him. "Know get in the truck".

5 minutes later we were sitting in a dark smelly truck on our way too who knows where.


	2. Chapter 2

**Max**

 **20**

 **Multicolored**

 **Red**

 **Orange**

 **Yellow**

 **Blue**

 **Green**

 **Right hand man to silver**

IAAN

Idiopathic adolescent acute neurodegeneration

"The disease that change America" -CNN

Ya. More like the disease that ruined America and destroyed its families.

The government tried to hide it as a disease, but it was agent ambrosia. I was exposed to it in it raw form 5 important developmental times, making my multicolored, every psi ability.

When I was twelve I was brought to a camp, Thurmond. I made them think I was green psi so I didn't die.

I broke out with in a year and was found by the children's league. They trained me in secret. Too my peers I was green but cole Stewart trained me as red, and unknowingly gave me a mind to practice on.

On a mission I ran away. I was found by a group of psi with war paint, almost cult like. They brought me too this island owned by a strange women referred to as silver.

She had agents. They disguised as psf too infiltrate camps. Now she takes kids with nowhere to go and turns them into soldiers.

That was 5 Years ago. I am now 20, the right hand man too Silver, and preparing for war.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ruby**

It was maybe 7 hours before anything happened. There was a loud noise and we began to rock. We decided we were on a boat. Zu finally woke up and tried to charge our phones, but she was fried from the emp in the car.

After another 3 hours the truck door opened. We were on an island full of psi. The red came back and told us we had the honor of being saved by the goddess, silver.

A group of older psi, our age, game out of a door. The were in a circle around a tall thin woman I assumed was Silver and a man black clothes, even though there is no black ability.

"In return for us saving you, you shall fight in the upcoming war " Silver said

Vida started walking toward her,protesting but the man in black held out a hand and she was sent flying back. "You shall be shown too your rooms and begin training tomorrow" Silver explained. "Show them to their rooms Max" she said too the man in black.

We reached a bunk room and Max locked the door behind him.

"I know exactly who you are and you can't hide as a green forever."

My heart skipped a beat. "What do you mean?"

"I am every color, every ability. I know a thing or to about hiding"

That explains the black

"I can help you leave if you help me first"

I readied my powers, the grasping fingers, and launched at his mind, but a wall flew up and blocked me out.

"What do you want" Liam asked

"Too prevent the war"


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much for reading!

sorry i took so long

if you want more, please write a review

Max

5 psi, all very powerful, all living lives as happy as possible in our dystopia, being forced to fight a war they already fought. All they want is to leave. Well at least that's what she wants.

The orange.

The only one who burns.

The only one who feels my pain.

The only one who hates what she can do.

The only dangerous one.

Sure blues are strong, greens are smart, and yellows are useful, but they don't hurt.

They don't burn.

Reds are either brainwashed or uncontrollable.

Silver only wants revenge.

She has built an army to attack the ones who did this, not knowing we need to fix the lives of the psi.

I would use my mind, my greatest weapon, but she has an implant. I can't get in her head.

All the other psi think she's a goddess.

They wouldn't dare defy her.

Ruby would though.

And if she does so will her boyfriend Liam.

And if he does so will Charles.

And Vida lives for action.

I got all of this from Suzume's head

Suzume.

When I was 5, before IAAN, my best friend was her older brother.

He died a year after she was born.

Her parents dealt with the grief by forgetting him.

No one remembers him but me.

She needs to be shielded from the world that has already hurt her too much.

Later that evening I was eating in Silvers private dining room with the rest of the counsel.

"Begging the goddess's indulgence, but I wish too train this new group of arrivals myself."

"And why would that be?" She replied

"I have been in their heads. They have been through a lot and are very powerful. I believe, with some practice, they can be an elite team in your army."

"Fine. But you have 3 days before I will evaluate them. If they are not 'elite' they shall be put down too a common soldier."

The next day we began


	5. Chapter 5

**Ruby**

We Woke at 7 am too begin.

Max was their too train.

"Alright I can't be in multiple places at once so we must improvise."

He went into a room and 4, glassy eyed blues came out with him.

"Ok. Now you 4,practice against these guys. Ruby come with me."

We went back through the door and he closed the door.

"I know you think of your powers as fingers that latch on too peoples mind. Let's call them flairs. If I try to get in your head, you send them back at me, forming a wall."

"Yes I kn…"

"Listen. You can get through a wall. I will try to get in your head. Try to stop me."

He closed his eyes and I felt a tingle at the base of my neck. I sent my "flairs" back at his, blocking him out. He tore right through them. He burst threw a wall as if he had his one door. His own entrance to my head.

As soon as he was past, he left. Leaving my memories to myself.

"Now you try."

I readied I'd my mind. I flung at his driving myself forward. A wall flew up. Not a curtain, like Clancy, but a wall I recognize. The bunk walls a Thurmond. He hid himself in his hate. I opens the door I had been through so many times too fire. Burning. A last resort too defend itself. I walked right through.

His mind came at me in a flow of vibrant colors. I watched his life play before my eyes. I left before i did any damage.

He seemed surprised but quickly recovered.

"No one has ever done that on their first try. That was… surprising."

"I've had some practice." I replied

We walked back into the training room too a huge mess. The blues were floating, shouting at the others. The lights, and all other tech in the room for that matter, where fried.

"What the hell is going on?!"

Everyone stopped yelling, and everything started to fly back to its original place. It was like watching time go backwards.

"We will try again tomorrow. Get some rest. Your training with everyone else starts in an hour."


	6. Chapter 6

**Please write a review if you would like to see more!**

 **I just found out that Alexandra Bracken wrote another book about Suzume!**

 **go and read it**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Jack**

 **14**

 **Multicolored**

 **Yellow**

 **Blue**

" **Nephew" too silver**

I am only 13, but i am part of a war. I can't remember much before i was "saved by the goddess".

I was only five at the time. I spend my days walking round the island, wearing yellow and blue clothes. I was part of an experiment funded by silver to create multi colored children. I was the only on too survive.

Silver treats me like a nephew she must care for. I watch her parade around the island circled by her brainwashed "inner circle" and the tall, weird one who they say is the only person silver can not control.

If i was him, i would stab her in the back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sam**

 **14**

 **Multicolored**

 **Orange**

 **Yellow**

 **Green**

 **Silvers grand daughter**

I only have one friend.

A timid boy named Jack.

Like me, he is multicolored.

He doesn't know that about me though.

Only one person does.

 _Dear grandmother silver._

I also think max might know

The way he looks at me. Like he is staring right into my soul. Like he can see secrets about me even I don't know.

But that might be the truth.

He is the only one who wears black.

Some say that a group of kids wore black to symbolize all the colores.

Maybe he's orange.


End file.
